


What the Night Reveals

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Merlin, Dirty Talk, Establishing Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sort Of, Top Arthur, Voyeurism, implied bottom arthur and top merlin, magic is involved, without actually saying "I love you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: What starts out as a fun game reveals more than Arthur expected.





	What the Night Reveals

Arthur felt a warm, callous-roughened hand stroking him to hardness and heard foreign words murmured in a husky voice. The sound of them brought a soft smile to his lips as energy returned to his formerly languid body. Arthur opened his eyes to meet an equally soft smile on Merlin’s face hovering over him, his magic done though his hand never faltered in its slow, firm strokes along Arthur’s cock. Arthur stretched, extending his arms and legs out, relishing the slight burn of his muscles. Merlin’s gaze followed the movement, his eyes sweeping an appreciative arc along Arthur’s golden body. When his eyes returned to Arthur’s, they had renewed heat in them and Arthur was more than ready for a third round. 

The fact that they had already fucked twice that night and he was already ready for another go would have dispelled any remaining doubts he could have had about the benefits magic can bring, if they had been there. As it was, he simply took Merlin’s hand and, with a happy “come here”, led Merlin to straddle his hips. Pushing his fingers into Merlin’s hole, he found the passage still slick and loose from their first round, the slight burn from his own hole as he pushed his hips up and slowly entered Merlin acting as a reminder of the pleasure brought by their second round. Once Arthur was fully seated within Merlin, he simply laid back, head cushioned by his pillow and his hands folded behind his head, taking in the view of a naked Merlin sat astride him, filled by his cock. 

Merlin let him look as he started making little circle motions with his hips, his abs expanding and contracting with the movement, his eyes lidded as he slowly took what he needed from Arthur. Merlin’s movements brought a pleasant, rhythmic clench around Arthur’s cock, not enough to cause a blazing inferno of need, but more of a steady warmth that infused his entire body and lit it up with slow pleasure. The chaos of his room, with trousers and shirts strewn everywhere, gave proof to the fiery passion that had started the night, when the only singular thought was to touch, to grab, to plunge inside each other and fuck until they saw stars. The room was in shambles but Arthur didn’t care; he’d have Merlin clean it up later. 

Though the heated urgency may have gone, in its place was this languid intimacy, with Merlin’s eyes locked onto Arthur’s. His hips moved in a slow, smooth glide that Arthur knew he could keep up for hours, just to enjoy the stretch and burn of riding Arthur. It was a glorious sight to see. Arthur leaned up for a quick kiss and then palmed Merlin’s arse, his fingertips gently pressing against Merlin’s rim as Merlin kept up his slow, steady rhythm. Arthur could feel his own cock slide out of Merlin and then, just as slowly, glide back in, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly against his heated skin causing delicious shivers to course through his body as he massaged Merlin’s rim. 

“Gods, Merlin,” Arthur said, “you’re gorgeous like this.” A pleased smile lit Merlin’s entire face and Arthur waited a beat before adding, “Except for the ears, of course.” Arthur let out a bark of laughter as Merlin gave a light slap to his side and said, “Shut it, clotpole. I’m trying to get off here and your voice is ruining it for me.” 

“Oh really?” Arthur responded, an idea coming to mind. “I suppose I should call someone in then, someone whose voice you don’t find as objectionable. He can praise your ridiculous ears as you ride my cock.” Merlin, apparently, did not appreciate Arthur’s idea as he just rolled his eyes and kept up his steady up and down on Arthur’s prick. But Arthur was getting into his game and said, “Imagine it, Merlin. Someone standing right there along the side of the bed, watching us, watching you as you fuck yourself an another’s cock. Watching you as your skin pinkens, seeing how much you love taking cock, how much you ache for it.” Merlin’s breath started to get choppy as Arthur spoke, though his rhythm never faltered, his eyes locked with Arthur’s as Arthur continued, “He would see me have you and want to join in. His cock would fill and he would stroke it, wishing it was your tight body surrounding him and not his hand. He might even approach the bed, hoping for a touch but knowing he can’t.” Arthur sat up, the new position changing the angle as his cock rocked up into Merlin, adding a groan to the lovely gasps Merlin had been making. 

“Knowing he can’t touch,” Arthur said again, “because I don’t share.” He finished, giving a light nip to Merlin’s gorgeous neck and ghosting hot breath against Merlin’s ridiculous, but secretly adorable, ears. Arthur returned to his prone position to find Merlin’s eyes closed with a slight crease to his brows. Movement caught Arthur’s attention at the periphery of his vision and he turned his head to see a hazy shimmer slowly solidifying beside his bed. He wasn’t at all surprised when the haze started to take the shape of a man, still just a foggy outline but getting clearer by the second. That explained the worry on Merlin’s face. Merlin’s magic was delightfully attentive to Arthur’s needs, especially during sex, but Merlin still felt uneasy showing this part of himself to Arthur, worried that Arthur would be repulsed somehow. Arthur sat up once more and placed his hands along Merlin’s face, gently sweeping his thumbs along Merlin’s amazing cheekbones. 

“Let me see.” Arthur whispered. Merlin’s body stilled and he kept his eyes firmly shut. A brief glance to the right confirmed the figure was still there, almost fully formed at this point, with only a slight transparency to show he wasn’t actually real. 

“Merlin, it’s alright. I want to see.” Arthur feathered two kisses along the eye lids that stayed stubbornly closed, his thumbs still lightly caressing Merlin’s face. Arthur understood, of course. After spending years hiding and keeping this part of himself separate, Merlin couldn’t bring himself to trust. But Arthur had come to accept that Merlin was more than a dalliance. More than that, though this had started as a game, he had heard the truth ring through his words, and he realized to wanted Merlin to be more, that Merlin was important. 

“Let me in, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, bringing Merlin closer so that he could feel Arthur’s breath upon his mouth as Arthur repeated, “Let me in, Merlin. Please.” 

Merlin’s eyes snapped open and finally allowed Arthur to see the swirling gold within. Merlin looked a bit nervous, his gaze not quite meeting Arthur’s and his hands pressing twitchily against Arthur’s own, but Arthur was lost within golden depths. “Beautiful.” he said and Merlin exhaled a breath he must have been holding. 

Suddenly, Arthur was pushed back onto the bed, with Merlin’s mouth devouring his own, He forgot about the magicked figure watching them, forgot the soft intimacy that they had been enjoying, and Arthur even forgot that he still had his cock plunged deep in Merlin’s arse; all there was was Merlin. Merlin’s lips pressing into his own, Merlin’s tongue twining with his, and their mingled gasps for air filling the tight space between their bodies. When Arthur could once again focus his eyes, he found golden streams of magic floating around his bed chamber as if on a gentle breeze he himself could not feel. 

“Arthur,” Merlin said urgently, but then hesitated. He looked around at the pure magic swirling around them, gaze wandering until it lighted upon their watcher. Merlin then resumed his steady pace upon Arthur’s cock. 

“Sire,” Merlin said with a saucy smile, “I think we’re being watched.” Merlin’s eyes darted to the left, his lips brushing against Arthur’s cheek as Arthur turned his own head to look at their watcher, standing boldly beside his bed with hunger in his eyes and an obvious bulge in his trousers. “For once, Merlin, I think you may be right.” Arthur said, playing along. He got a nip to his pec for that comment, the sting traveling down to the heat growing low in his belly. 

“Perhaps we should give him a show.” Arthur said, leaning up and over to dump Merlin onto his back. But, for the second time, Arthur found himself pushed flat on his back as Merlin’s hands braced against his chest. 

“Arthur, look at him,” Merlin said, in a tone that sounded suspiciously like a command. Merlin’s hips gave a delicious snap and Arthur’s head turned to meet heated brown eyes. 

“He’s looking at us, Arthur. He can hear everything we’re doing. He can see how much I love having your cock fill me.” Arthur watched as their fully clothed watcher started to palm his crotch as Merlin’s voice washed over him. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur could see that Merlin was watching their watcher too and suddenly Arthur became very conscious of how naked he was. His skin became hypersensitive and he was suddenly very aware of the heat from Merlin’s body, the strength of Merlin’s hands pressing into his chest, the weight up Merlin’s cock upon his stomach, and the tight slide of his cock into Merlin’s slick arse. Merlin’s pace was increasing and the tight pressure around his cock stoked the fire burning low in his belly, the sensations magnified under the silent gaze of an aroused stranger. Arthur knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and took Merlin’s cock into his hand, matching his strokes to that of their watcher’s. 

“He likes what he sees, Arthur,” Merlin gasped, his tone suggesting this wasn’t part of the game. “He knows you’d take care of him. He can see the pleasure that can be found in your bed and he aches to touch.” Their watcher’s hand reached out, as if truly longing to touch and Merlin continued, “But he knows he can’t because,” Arthur tore his eyes away from their watcher’s at the hesitancy that had entered Merlin’s voice, “because I don’t share either.” Merlin finished and Arthur’s grip on Merlin’s cock became desperate. When he felt cum fall over his hand and tight convulsions surround his cock, Arthur lifted Merlin and this time Merlin went willingly onto his back, allowing Arthur to set a desperate pace as he thrust into Merlin’s pliant body, chasing his own release. Arthur came while staring into Merlin’s brilliant golden eyes. 

As they both came down from their orgasms, the golden light that had blanketed his room slowly dimmed and faded to nothing and he climbed under the covers as the sweat started to cool on his body. He brought the covers over himself and Merlin and with a few quick words, they were both clean. Their watcher was gone but what his presence had revealed lay between them. Merlin turned his back, as if to hide what had happened, but Arthur wouldn’t have it. He pressed up along Merlin’s back, draping his arm over Merlin and pressing a quick kiss to the back of Merlin’s neck. 

“Does this mean you’ll stop calling me a clotpole?” He asked the darkness. “Only if you stop acting like one.” Was Merlin’s cheeky reply and Arthur hurled his pillow at Merlin’s head. “Oi, if you’re just going to abuse me, I’ll go back to my room.” Arthur spotted Merlin’s satisfied smirk as he was suddenly heading towards the door, fully clothed. _Bloody magic,_ Arthur thought, as he stood up on his bed and demanded, “_Merlin!_”


End file.
